There are known two-dimensional time-resolved measurement apparatus for performing time-resolved measurement of light emission to acquire the two-dimensional position and time thereof. Such apparatus are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-266942, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-150086, and Article “Two-dimensional time-resolved imaging with 100-ps resolution using a resistive anode photomultiplier tube” by S. Charbonneau et al. (Rev. Sci. Instrum. 63 (11), USA, American Institute of Physics, November 1992, pp 5315-5319).